IF WILL RAIN
by yeahmendes
Summary: Conta a história de amor dois , desde quando ele a viu no cinema. e o que eles passaram durante esses treze anos até conseguirem realmente ficar juntos.


If will rain

Há cerca de treze anos que essa história começou. Tudo foi muito rápido .Eu tinha feito um filme pequeno e ganhei alguns prêmios . Foi quando um dia meu agente, me disse que estavam interessados em mim para fazer um papel em um filme sobre corredores de ruas em Hollywood. Soube , que uns dos atores principais havia visto o meu trabalho e exigiu que eu fizesse o papel de sua namorada no filme.

A proposta para o novo trabalho era maravilhosa e eu aceitei na hora. Quando fui na primeira reunião com o elenco do filme , foi quando eu o conheci. A partir daquele dia acredito que tanto a minha vida como a dele mudou para sempre. Senti como e já o conhece-se a muito tempo. Eu nem se quer imaginei que eu estava lá por causa dele. Alias muito do que eu conquistei na minha vida , foi através dele. Por sua amizade , seu carinho e seu amor.

Começamos a nos preparamos para as filmagens do filme e paralelamente começamos a nos conhecer melhor. Na medida, que começamos a filmar as cenas de amor entre nossos personagens , tudo foi ficando mais difícil de se controlar. Cada cena foi ficando mais forte e nós já não estamos mais interpretando, estávamos fazendo amor sem perceber. Com o passar dos dias nós estendemos nossa relação para fora do set e começamos a nos envolver cada vez mais, após as gravações íamos pra minha casa e nós amávamos como dois adolescentes e depois jogávamos videgame. Construímos uma relação forte e acredito que isso tenha sido

Um dos motivos pelos quais nossos personagens fizeram e ainda fazem tanto sucesso.

Devido á adolescência difícil que eu tive , me tornei uma pessoa de pavíl curto , nós estávamos namorando há algum tempo, mais optamos por não dizer a ninguém para evitamos as fofocas e o assedia da imprensa. Foi ai que começou a me bater a insegurança, embora eu o amasse muito foi mito difícil pra mim manter a relação ,pois eu tinha 21 anos já tinha sido noiva e a experiência anterior havia me deixado traumatizada, sem falar que ele tinha 32 anos , um corpo divino, estava em alta em Hollywood e a mulherada toda querendo ele.

Terminamos as filmagens, fizemos a divulgação do filme pelo mundo e no final fomos para a República Domenicana para descançar. Lá passeamos, nos divertimos e fizemos todo tempo. Ele me tratava como uma princesa, realizava todos os meus desejos e acima de tudo ele se tornou o meu melhor amigo. Nós nos conhecíamos só pelo olhar. Éramos amantes e confidentes.

A nossa relação estava muito séria, eu conhecia a família dele e ele a minha, me tornei muito amiga de sua irmã e com medo de perder tudo isso, acabei tomando uma decisão muito difícil.

Dois dias após voltamos para Los Angeles eu terminei com ele , falei que se nós continuássemos juntos certamente nós iríamos estragar tudo o que tínhamos construído.

Ele chorou , eu chorei e ele disse que se essa era forma dele continuar comigo pra sempre , que ele iria aceitar. No início doeu demais , mais com o passar dos meses e os novos trabalhos que foram surgindo acabamos superando tudo isso e ele se tornou com um irmão pra mim.

Eu não teria suportado todo o assédio feminino que ele.

recebia. Eu ia acabar metendo o pés pelas mãos e estragando tudo. Sendo assim, foi o melhor a fazer naquela época.

Ele começou a namorar outras pessoas e eu também, porém sempre mantivemos contato e sempre que podíamos nos encontrávamos para jogar videogame, jantar , falar, etc.

Passei por diversos problemas, imagine eu aos meus 21 anos, cheia de dinheiro, fazendo sucesso e solteira, acabei aprontando muito, só queria saber de festas e bagunça.

Fui presa, pelas merdas que eu fiz, acabei tendo que vender a minha casa ,para pagar advogados , enfim fiz muita merda. A minha sorte é que ele sempre estava ao meu lado me dando uma força, tentando me pra cima. Pensei até em ir morar na frança com um ator que eu estava saindo, quando ele me ligou e me pediu que eu ficasse , pelo meu trabalho e por ele.

A minha relação com esse outro ator europeu que eu estava saindo acabou não dando certo, porém nós também nós tornamos amigos.

Acabei por voltar a fazer sucesso novamente em Hollywood , participei de algum filmes , fiz algumas campanhas publicitárias , fui eleita duas vezes uma das mulheres mais bonitas do mundo, fui chamada de lésbica , por ser muitas vezes vista em compania de mulheres, o que a mídia não entende e que depois da minha relação com ele ficou muito difícil ter um relacionamento sério , meu coração estava fechado para o amor eu bem que tentei abrir ,mais não foi possível.

Aquele filme de corredores de rua, se tornou uma franquia de sucesso e ele foi chamado para fazer o quarto filme. Ele mais uma vez falou que só voltaria e franquia se eu o fizesse também.

Foi quando ele me ligou e falou que não o faria sem mim. Daí eu aceitei. Começamos a filmar e novamente fizemos as cenas de amor, foi difícil mais seguramos a onda. Ele tinha tido uma filha com a namorada atual, ele é uma pessoa muito legal, cabeça aberta eles me convidaram pra ser madrinha da menina e eu aceitei , ela é a coisa mais fofinha do mundo. Depois que terminamos o quarto filme ele me falou sobre um curta que o estúdio tinha pedido para ele fazer como prelúdio do quarto filme , junto com um projeto de formação de atores que o pai dele tem na Repúlica Domenicana. Eu aceitei fazer o curta também.

Ele escreveu , produziu e dirigiu o curta. Quando eu li o roteiro me apavorei com o números de cenas de amor que fazíamos juntos , foi praticamente a metade do filme. Foi muito intenso esse período juntos mais nós conseguimos superar. Depois de pronto , fomos com o restante do elenco fazermos a divulgação pela Europa, foi incrível aproveitamos muito. Só que quando chegamos em Roma tudo deu uma balançada novamente.

Nós havíamos chegado na cidade no final da tarde e a coletiva de impressa séria no dia seguinte pela manhã. Quando anoiteceu escutei uma batida na por do meu quarto, era ele me convidando para ir jantar com ele. Eu me vesti e saímos, achei estranho porque ele havia aluado um carro e me levou para jantar em uma cidade pequena, próxima de Roma o lugar era simplesmente incrível, era uma cobertura linda com vista para toda cidade , e só estávamos eu e ele , ele serviu o jantar e depois nos sentamos na varanda ,olhando a vista, conversando e bebendo o vinho típico da cidade. Quando eu percebi estávamos nós beijando e começamos a fazer amor , fizemos até o amanhecer lento e suave, intenso e acordei pela, manhã após ter caído no sono de exaustão , eu estava nua nos braços dele. Me levantei peguei minhas roupas pelo chão e corri para o banheiro. Ao entrar no banheiro lavei o meu rosto e me olhei no espelho não acreditando no que tínhamos feito naquela noite. Liguei o chuveiro e chorei com medo de olhar pra ela. Sai do banho , me vesti e entrei no quarto , ela ainda estava dormindo suave, foi quando me lembrei da coletiva de impressa , corri e o acordei como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós. Ele abriu os olhos levantou , foi quando eu me virei de costas , ele veio até mim me abraçou por trás e beijou o meu pescoço de sussurrou: eu quero você, eu preciso de você, eu ainda te amo...

E eu disse : não pode ser ... eu não consigo !

Ele me abraçou com força , me beijou apaixonadamente e foi para o banheiro tomar uma ducha. Passou uns 10 minutos ele saiu do banho seu vestiu e conversou comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós. Pegamos o carro e ele nós levou para coletiva em Roma.

Nós estávamos atrasados e ele disse que nós tínhamos ido dar um passeio pela cidade, que estávamos encantados como lugar , e começamos a coletiva. No inicio eu fiquei muito tensa , mais depois a forma como ele estava agindo, me fez relaxar e foi tudo tranqüilo.

Naquela tarde pegamos um avião para o México , conversamos um pouco e ele me disse que estava tudo bem, que estamos com antes e que tudo que importava era seguirmos juntos, mesmo como amigos.

Ao chegar no México me bateu uma depressão profunda, eu realmente estava sofrendo pela aquela situação , foi quando um fotografo veio me importunar e eu acabei explodindo com ele. Entrei no meu período menstrual nesse mesmo dia e agradeci por não ter que me preocupar com uma gravidez , pois havíamos transado a noite inteira sem proteção.

Eu percebi que ele estava agindo numa boa comigo, mas também pude sentir que ele estava ferido como eu , nós nos evitamos no México durante as entrevista, nos mantendo afastado.

Voltamos para os EUA e seguimos com a nossa vida, nossa amizade voltou ao normal e agimos como se aquela noite, não tivesse existido. Fizemos outros filmes , nós encontrávamos periodicamente, nos falávamos pelo telefone sempre , eu visitava minha afilhada sempre que dava, ele teve mais dois filhos com a namorada. Comecei a fazer um trabalho atrás do outro , viaje muito, comecei a me aventurar em ser DJ e a fazer projetos sócias , ente outra coisas .Enquanto ele é um sucesso nas redes sociais , produziu e estrelou outro filme da franquia de corredorer de rua. E mais uma fez tentou me colocar no filme , só que desta vez eu estava filmando outros dois filmes e não pude participar , porém como sempre ele deu um jeito de deixar uma brecha para me colocar no sexto filme da franquia .

Eu fui chamada para fazer o quinto filme de uma franquia, que eu já havia trabalhado que se tratava de um filme de ficção baseado em um game. Filmei no Canadá por 3 meses e quando voltei assinei o contrato para fazer o sexto filme da franquia de corredores de rua. Durante as filmagens do filme , que foram realizadas em Londres ,novamente nos pegamos envolvidos nas cenas de amor , eu acabei na dormindo com ele em numa noite que nós saímos juntos ,após as filmagens do dia. Como sempre o sexo entre nós era mito intenso e eu cai no amor como ele por mais três dias enquanto terminávamos de filmar. Fizemos amor todas as noites e por três dias ,enquanto fazíamos amor eu nunca disse uma palavra, já ele me sussurra seus sentimento constantemente, até que terminou a minha parte das filmagens e na manhã seguinte eu o deixei dormindo e voltei para o EUA sem lhe dar uma satisfação. Dessa vez eu não consegui terminar, eu muito duro ver a dor nos olhos dele.

Ao chegar em Los Angeles eu fiz alguns trabalhos ,fui a alguns eventos e participei de alguns projetos bem legais fui para o Oriente e lá eu descobri algo que mudou toda a minha vida.

Eu descobri que eu estava grávida, esperando um filho dele. Foi quando o meu mundo parou e eu não sabia o que fazer. Há cerca de 6 meses eu venho fugindo dele, inventando desculpas para não atender as suas ligações, deixando minha secretária falar com ele dando a desculpa que eu estou viajando, até a irmã dele que é minha amiga eu não atendi , sempre que posso vou para o Oriente na casa de um amigo que sabe todo o meu drama e graças a Deus tem me ajudado a enfrentar essa situação. Por agora está ficando difícil esconder a minha gravidez do mundo e principalmente dele, fico imaginando o horror que a mídia vai fazer quando descobrir, vão querer saber quem é o pai , se eu tenho alguém e etc.

Nem a minha mãe sabe da minha gravidez , apenas algumas pessoas sabem . Mas apesar de tudo eu estou muito feliz ,afinal eu vou ter uma filhinha, e é muito incrível ver um ser crescer dentro de mim , e pensar que eu fiz ela com ele torna isso muito especial.

O meu agente me ligou ontem e disse que de acordo com o meu contrato eu vou ser obrigada a participar de todas as coletivas de imprensa ,bem como todos os eventos de divulgação da franquia de ficção , quanto dos eventos do sexto filme de corredores de rua .

Isso tudo significa que ele vai acabar sabendo que eu estou grávida ainda nessa semana. Estou muito apreensiva com tudo isso , não posso negar. Só fico pensando que ele vai me odiar. Pensei até em dizer que o bebê não era dele, mais ele vai acabar sabendo e vai ser muito pior se eu mentir.

A cada dia minha barriga tem crescido mais , embora eu esteja magra com o meu corpo em forma, não tem como esconder a barriga que na ultima semana ficou enorme.

DOIS DIAS DEPOIS ...

Hoje tive a primeira coletiva de imprensa da franquia de ficção. Foi ótima chegou até a ser divertida , pois todos ficaram chocados quando eu apareci super grávida exibindo uma barriga enorme . Acho que vai dar até uma força na divulgação do filme ,pos só querem saber da minha gravidez e principalmente quem é o pai. Só estou me preocupando realmente qualndo ele souber o que vai acontecer.

UM DIA DEPOIS ...

Acordei com o meu telefone tocando , era o meu agente desesperado dizendo que a produção de corredores de rua tinha procurado ele essa manhã e passado os horários da coletiva e as datas das viagem de divulgação do filme. Eu disse a ele que tudo bem que uma hora eu teria que enfrentar. O que eu não contava era que a jornada iria começar depois de amanhã e que eu teria que estar em Londres daqui a dois dias. E eu ainda vou ter que conciliar com os eventos da outra franquia, a minha sorte e que o diretor do filme e a minha colega de evento são meus amigos pessoais e sabem de tudo que está acontecendo. Na mesma hora que eu fiquei sabendo eu tive certeza que foi ele marcou tudo isso , porque ele soube da gravidez.

DOIS DIAS DPOIS EM LONDRES

Cheguei para coletiva e encontrei os meus outros colegas de elenco e equipe ,super animados ao me ver grávida , todos me felicitaram e me abraçaram. Contudo ele ainda não tinha chegado, eu estava tentando agir com naturalidade quando sinto uma mão no meu ombro.

Era ele...

Ele estava enorme e lindo ,bem na minha frente olhando nos meus olhos. Foi quando fomos chamados para coletiva.

Ele olhou para minha barriga e quando ele foi tocar eu me virei e fui direta pra sala da coletiva,

Eu só escutei ele falar : porque...

Entrei na sala ele entrou e sentou ao meu lado , eu fiquei tão nervosa que comecei a ficar enjoada, por sorte consegui disfarçar.

Ele era tenso ao meu lado.

Quando uma repórter me questionou o paternidade do bebê , ele me olhou esperando pra ver o que eu ia dizer. Seus olhos estavam suplicando por uma resposta . Foi quando eu apenas disse que em uma outra hora eu iria responder sobre isso e que agora o tempo era curto e eu estaria respondendo questões relacionadas ao filme.

Quando a coletiva acabou eu sai rápido e eu pude senti-lo atrás de mim entrei no elevador , por sorte a coletiva foi realizada no Hotel em que estávamos hospedados. Eu já estou com praticamente 7 meses de gravidez e nos últimos dias tento tido uma rotina muito desgastante para uma mulher grávida.

Ele esta comigo no elevado e eu peço a ele pelo amor de Deus para esperar chegarmos no quarto para eu lhe explicar tudo. Seus olhos não me deixam nem por um minuto , sua respiração e forte e ele não para de passar a mão pela cabeça. Parece que ele vai explodir.

Ao entrarmos no quarto, eu me sento em um sofá e ele fica em pé esperando eu começar a falar.

Eu abro a boca e ele diz: Quantos meses

Eu digo : Quase sete.

Ele se aproxima e toca na minha barriga com as duas mãos e diz: é nosso .

Quando eu vejo as lágrimas nos seus olhos eu penso , que não posso mentir pra ele.

Eu digo : é nossa

Ele cai de joelhos na minha frente , ainda tocando na minha barriga , sorri e diz: uma menina.

Eu digo quase chorando : sim !

Ele diz : por que você não me contou sobre ela.Não é justo , ele é minha filha.

Ele beija a minha barriga e diz : por que ? por que?

Ele segura os meus dois braços e eu não consigo responder. Ele segura o meu queixo olha no meus olhos. Eu me sino tão fraca, parece que eu vou apagar.

Ele se levanta e da um soco na parede.

Ele começa a falar alto. Eu nunca vi ele assim ,tão descontrolado.

Ele diz: Eu quis você desde quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, eu me apaixonei por você desde que eu te toquei pela primeira vez, você foi a primeira e única mulher que eu amei na minha vida toda. Eu segui todas as suas regras para sermos amigos, só porque eu te amo e queria ficar ao seu lado , eu aguentei calado cada vez que você desistia de nós .

Eu começo a falar e ele diz : Agora me ouça !

Ele continua: Eu não consigo entender, se você não podia ficar comigo, mesmo me amando e sabendo que eu te amo, mais do que tudo nessa vida. Se para continuarmos juntos tinha que ser como amigos. Por que você ficou sete meses sem falar ou dar qualquer satisfação pro seu amigo aqui.

Eu digo: Me escuta, por favor !

Ele diz: OK ! ( E PÕE AS MÃOS NA CABEÇA)

Eu digo: Eu sinceramente não sei porque eu fiz tudo isso, a única coisa que eu sei é, que eu sempre tive medo de te perder. Eu te amo e eu sempre te amei. Aquele dia que eu sai, eu morri de tristeza, porque eu tive a certeza de que eu não conseguiria ser mais apenas sua amiga. Daí pensei ,eu tinha jogado fora a nossa relação há treze anos atrás, por covardia, medo de ter perder, por ciúmes. Depois eu pensei que não era justo ,você tinha construído uma família com uma garota legal e tinha três filhos. Te esperando em casa. Quando eu descobri que eu estava esperando um bebê seu eu pensei , que estava tudo certo ,que agora eu tinha uma parte de você aqui comigo, só pra mim . Alguém que eu não ia ter que dividir com ninguém, alguém que eu jamais ia perder...

Ele diz: Com você pode fazer isso com ê não ia me contar sobre a minha filha.

Eu digo: Você já tem filhos...

Ele diz indignado: Mas ela é minha filha, nossa filha, eu fiz ela com você , a mulher que sempre amei. Eu sempre quis você, casar com você, ter filhos com você, viver com você, amar você, tudo com você.

O bebê não para de mexer e eu estou cada vez mais enjoada e nervosa, quando eu digo:

Me perdoe, eu amo você!

Ele se ajoelha na minha frente ,segura a minha barriga com as duas mãos e sente o bebê se mexendo. Ele olha nos meus olhos e me beija desesperadamente e eu o beijo também.

Ele me diz: Eu quero casar com você. Eu quero você e a nossa filha, mais que tudo nessa vida. Eu deixaria tudo por você sempre. Eu sou louco por você. Eu sofri todos esses anos...

Eu digo: Eu também, me perdoe ! Eu quero nós dois juntos pra sempre.

Ele me pega no colo, me Leva pra cama e me amo com toda a delicadeza do mundo.

DOIS MESES DEPOIS...

Hoje nasceu a nossa filha, ela é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. Ele está encanado com ela.

Eu estou exausta porque fiquei quase dez horas em trabalho de parto, ainda bem que ele ficou todo tempo ao meu lado. Nós nos casamos vinte dias depois que nós reencontramos em Londres, a ex-namorada e o outros filhos dele aceitaram super bem a nossa relação.

ela disse :que sempre soube que ele me amava e que ele nuca escondeu isso dela e que ela queria que ele fosse feliz.

Na coletiva seguinte ao nosso encontro nós assumimos a nossa relação e ele contou pro mundo que ele era o pai do meu bebê. Todos puderam confirmar que eu nunca tiinha sido lésbica e que eu estava no amor com ele Há treze longos anos. Os nossos fãs disseram que sempre souberam. A impressa ficou enlouquecida, divulgado notícias de hora em hora e os nossos filmes fizeram o maior sucesso de bilheteria de todos os tempos. Diziam que era o filme mais erótico de Hollywood , porque quando fazíamos as ceaas de sexo nos amávamos de verdade.

Eu só sei que eu apreendi uma coisa, nunca deixe para amanhã o que você pode fazer quase perdi o amor da minha vida por isso. Agradeço a Deus por ter engravidado naquela semana. Talvez se ela não tivesse acontecido eu nunca iria assumir o meu amor por ele.


End file.
